


Solos juntos

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, Bottom Isak Valtersen, M/M, Top Even Bech Næsheim, ayudante de forense!Isak, bipolar, fotografo policial!even, hipersexualización, mención de sexo, penetracion, policial, sexo gay, sexo oral (mención), virgen!isak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak es ayudante/residente de un forense y queda muy mal luego de la muerte de un joven que tardaron tres meses en descubrir su cadáver y nadie lo reclamó. Solo y triste murió e Isak teme convertirse en un cadáver como ese chico y decide intentarlo, conseguir al amor de su vida.Pero el amor de su vida está más cerca de lo que imagina y es un caliente y sexy fotógrafo policial.





	Solos juntos

Isak Valtersen tiene sus prácticas en el sector de medicina forense en la estación de policía de Oslo. Él trabaja con un médico forense que lleva años en crímenes y homicidios, por lo que se siente muy a gusto cuando se encuentra a su lado. Tiene veinticinco años, sufre depresión leve, vive solo en un departamento cercano a la universidad donde estudia y jamás ha tenido una relación significativa. Con veinticinco años, la gente te mira con cierto recelo cuando explicas el por qué eres un jodido virgen, incluso Magnus, su gran amigo Magnus, ha tenido sexo con alguna que otra persona, pero él no, ni siquiera podía decir que ha besado con lengua apropiadamente. Y esto es porque Isak no acepta su homosexualidad, no acepta que él es gay y que siempre lo ha sido desde que tiene uso de razón, por consiguiente nunca quiso arriesgarse a tener una relación fingida con una chica y luego cuando ella quisiera pasar al siguiente nivel él quede en evidencia con ella.

Isak tampoco tenía familia, bueno sí la tiene pero es como si no la tuviera. Su hermana está en el extranjero y no piensa volver, ella está casada con un chico de allí, un abogado o algo así. Su padre solamente aparece para depositar dinero para el alquiler y su madre está loca, bueno, no loca sino psiquiátrica, esquizofrénica. Isak ama a su mamá, pero a veces ella está tan perdida que cuando no lo reconoce eso se siente como un intenso dolor en su pecho.

Aparte de todo eso, Isak tampoco tiene a sus amigos, bueno si los tiene —nuevamente con su negación—, pero ellos están haciendo su vida. Jonas se casó hace al menos un año y está viviendo en Bergen con su pareja, Magnus y Mahdi están estudiando en el extranjero, Eva también está con su vida ya armada, Isak es el único que no ha avanzado ni siquiera un peldaño desde la escuela secundaria.

Cuando la llamada de la jefatura de policía arribó en su estación de trabajo, Isak se colocó sus guantes de látex, su impermeable blanco, una cubre bocas y se acercó a la escena. No parecía un homicidio violento, Isak apostaría todo su dinero a que ni siquiera fue un homicidio. No hay sangre más que la de la cabeza producto de un fuerte golpe en el lavamanos. El hombre es joven, tiene unos veinte años y está desnudo en el suelo boca abajo. Puede ver su cabello castaño ensangrentado y la mitad de su cara aplastada por el golpe. Huele muy mal, está en un nivel de descomposición bastante avanzado, por lo que debe tener unos dos o tres meses allí.

_¿Dos o tres meses? Eso es mucho tiempo._

—Lo encontramos boca abajo, se resbaló o estaba algo drogado, encontramos medicamentos para la depresión en su botiquín de primeros auxilios —Elías comentó, él fue compañero de clases de Isak y empezó a estudiar para la policía una vez que se graduó. Fue gracioso que el traficante de drogas juvenil resultara ser un policía en sector de detectives, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar? Elías es un año mayor, por lo que lleva más tiempo trabajando en esto que el propio Isak.

—Estipulación del tiempo de muerte, aproximadamente tres meses, dos semanas, un día y 18 horas —indicó el genio de su mentor mientras Elías escribía en los papeles de archivo—. Nahir Joffer, veintidós años, soltero sin hijos. Al parecer los medicamentos que consumían le hicieron marearse, perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo rompiéndose la cabeza contra el lavamanos. ¿Ves aquí, Isak? —preguntó el hombre, Isak se agachó para ver las heridas—. ¿Dónde está el fotógrafo?

—Ahí viene —señaló Elías.

La policía trabajaba con un fotógrafo encargado de tomar las fotos para luego revelarlas y ser entregadas al departamento de detectives para la investigación. Isak casi nunca veía al muchacho dado que al igual que él se encontraba encapuchado y con el tapabocas, pero sobre todo, llevaba la pesada cámara siempre delante de su rostro lo que le impedía ver con claridad los ojos. Lo único que Isak sabía de él era que es monstruosamente alto, sufría trastorno bipolar —por eso no siempre estaba disponible— y su voz es profunda, nada más, no intercambia mucho con el resto e Isak no se considera alguien excepcionalmente sociable.

Una vez que el fotógrafo se fue, Isak y su mentor pidieron que llevaran el cadáver a la morgue para la evaluación, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente.

Era muy joven, extremadamente joven y muy solo. Tenías que estar hundido en si mismo para que pasen tres meses y nadie te reclame. Ni siquiera después de muerto, no habían encontrado a ningún miembro de su familia y si no fuera por los documentos que encontraron en el pequeño departamento, tampoco sabrían su nombre y su edad. Este caso había pegado muy fuerte a Isak, quien también se encontraba solo y vivía en un pequeño departamento.

¿Qué ocurriría luego de terminar sus prácticas? ¿Qué pasaría si en ese entonces golpeara su cabeza contra el pavimento y muriese? Nadie reclamaría su cuerpo, estaría pudriéndose días o incluso años, porque en ningún momento alguien se preguntaría por él. También tiene algunas pastillas para la depresión en su botiquín, al igual que las de ansiedad y para dormir. Isak no puede descansar, pasa despierto la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando regresa a su casa está cansado y no puede cerrar sus ojos. Le gustaría que las cosas sean diferentes, pero sabe que no lo será. A veces le gustaría llorar, llamar a Jonas y pedirle su ayuda, pero ya no es un adolescente idiota, tiene veinticinco años y Jonas tiene su vida, pronto será padre y él se encuentra allí actuando como un bebé, igual que cuando estaba en primaria.  
Pero entonces la imagen de ese hombre solo lo volvió a inundar. Lloró en voz baja abrazado a su almohada y se ahogó en ella, la presión en su pecho era fuerte, mientras que las ganas de sentir que había esperanzas en su vida es débil.

Pero Isak está tan deprimido, que no puede ver ahora la luz. Simplemente se levanta y come porque debe hacerlo, porque lo mueve su profesión. Pero cuando se acaben las prácticas e Isak sea un chico graduado ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué pasará con él luego?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Era un hombre joven, de veintidós años —Isak va al psicólogo una vez por semana. Mutasim Tatouti era un conocido de Sana, su mejor amiga, y también era un profesional de la psicología. Desde que Isak iba a terapia con él, ya no sentía tanto peso en sus hombros y podía al menos salir de su casa sin sentir las irremediables ganas de morirse, eso era un paso, pero ahora la angustia se apoderó de él y necesitaba evacuar todo lo que tenía dentro—. Llevaba tres meses allí en su baño, descomponiéndose, nadie pregunta por él y su cadáver fue enterrado por el estado. Nadie lo reclamó, estaba solo en el mundo...

—¿Y eso que te hace pensar, Isak? —preguntó Mutasim.

—Me hace pensar que yo podría ser ese cadáver, ¿qué ocurre si me pasa algo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —preguntó girando su cabeza mirando al psicólogo que estaba a su diestra—. Ahora estoy trabajando para la policía como práctica, pero una vez que me gradué ¿qué ocurrirá? Mi madre está internada, mi padre solo me paga la renta y mi hermana ni siquiera me llama. La última conversación que tuve en mi teléfono es de hace cinco meses atrás.

—¿Y a qué crees que se debe, Isak? —preguntó el hombre relamiéndose.

—No sé... —hizo una pausa—. Yo jamás aprendí a aceptarme a mí mismo. Nunca pude tener sexo o besar a alguien intensamente porque no me gustan las niñas, en lo absoluto. Pero, tampoco tenía las pelotas suficientes para hablar con niños o follar con ellos....soy un desastre.

—No creo que lo seas, más bien pareces una persona cautelosa.

—¿Es así como se llaman a los miedosos ahora? —cuestionó, Mutasim rió por lo bajo.

—Sabes, hace unos días un antiguo amigo mío de la secundaria me habló de un solos y solas para personas que necesitan un amigo, un confidente, alguien con quien hablar o que los escuches. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿O tal vez en Grindr?

—Hm, no.

—Deberías pensarlo. No te estoy presionando en lo absoluto, solo quiero que tú estés bien....que decidas por ti mismo lo que quieres hacer, pero si realmente quieres conocer a alguien, creo que deberías intentarlo —Mutasim va hacia su escritorio y abre un cajón, sacó una tarjeta tipo folleto y se lo entregó a Isak—. Puedes ir si quieres, me parece que necesitas a alguien para abrazar.

—No lo sé.

—Vuelvo a decirte, sin presiones.

—Sin presiones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue al final a ese solos y solas del que habló su terapeuta pero se aburrió cuando empezaron cada uno a contar su historia. Fue claro, no buscaba mujeres sino hombres y la mayoría de los hombres allí eran escalofriantes. Apenas se acercó a uno para hablar, pero el tipo no parecía interesado en otros chicos, probablemente estaba solo para ver los senos de las mujeres solteras de Oslo. Ya pasada las nueve de la noche, Isak estaba a punto de irse cuando sin querer chocó contra alguien que venía caminando de espaldas. Al girar, Isak pudo ver lo alto y sexy que era, mierda ¿realmente este tipo estaba en el solos y solas? No podía siquiera pensarlo.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención golpearte —comentó con su profunda voz. Isak estaba tan perdido que su boca habló por él.

—Golpéame....digo, ehm Hola...hola —tragó de su saliva y sonrió mientras estiró su mano derecha para saludarlo. Él sonrió, muy dulcemente y también estrechó su mano—. Isak.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que te llamas Isak, te he estado observando por un tiempo aquí y también....

—¡Isak! ¿Has conocido a Andrew? —preguntó la coordinadora, estaba realmente excitada con querer encontrarle un novio a Isak, no muchos homosexuales recurrían a esos eventos.

—Ehm, no yo.... —señaló al muchacho, del cual no sabía el nombre, pero ella lo tomó del brazo.

—Vamos, te lo presentaré....

—Ehm, yo, lo siento —alcanzó a decir Isak, pero el muchacho se quedó mirándolo desde su lugar.

Lamentablemente cuando Isak se pudo despegar de ese tal Andrew, no volvió a encontrar al hermoso chico alto de ojos azules. Mierda, su vida no podía ser más miserable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El solos y solas fue un fracaso, pero al menos Isak seguía teniendo su trabajo al que iba todos los días y gracias a dios —o tal vez no tanto— siempre habían homicidios o muertes violentas para investigar. Esta vez fue en una carretera, un accidente de tránsito.  
Cuando Isak llegó, ya se encontraba todo cortado y el fotógrafo estaba allí tomando las fotos del cadáver. Era una señora de unos cincuenta años, cabello rubio ceniza moldeable, vestía unos jeans y zapatillas, también una camiseta. Isak se acercó para encontrarse con sus colegas y también con Elías, quien sonreía de par en par.

—¿Cómo te fue en el solos y solas? —preguntó Elías.

—¿Le comentaste? —cuestionó a Sana, quien también trabajaba con él a veces, ella levantó los hombros.

—Tal vez se me escapó.

Isak iba a decir algo cuando un destello lo hizo perder la visión, aun estaba algo oscuro, el accidente fue hace media hora a las 22:30 de la noche, por lo tanto el resplandor fue directo a su cara y cuando tuvo tiempo de mirar mejor notó que había sido el fotógrafo quien le tomó una foto a él. Isak bufó ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo? Tenía que tomar fotos del cadáver delante suyo, no de él. Estaban a una considerable distancia, es más, el fotógrafo tenía que voltearse para sacarle la foto a Isak, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritarle algo, un nuevo destello lo hizo nuevamente perder su eje.

—Pero qué mierda.... —gruñó y se acercó al fotógrafo que continuó tomándole fotos—. Oye imbécil ¿qué te ocurre conmigo? Me vas a dejar ciego....

—Lo lamento —musitó juguetonamente e Isak reconoció esa voz. Cuando recuperó la vista, la luz de las farolas mostraron unos ojos azules detrás de esa cámara de fotos que bajó hacia el pecho, con la otra mano tiró de su tapa bocas y esta vez Isak pudo ver mejor el rostro. ¡Era el chico ese lugar de solos y solas!

—Tú eres....

—Solo quería llamar tu atención, te he estado viendo por suficiente tiempo y pensé que no me notarías hasta que no estuviera cerca —sonrió, sí, era definitivamente ese chico. Isak se sonrojó y bajó la mirada—. Soy Even.

—Isak.

—Ya lo sé —rió bajito y tiró la capucha hacia atrás para dejar ver su hermoso cabello rubio—. Sé que no es la mejor forma de pedir una cita, habiendo un cadáver justo al lado de nosotros, pero no tengo nada que perder.

—¿Me estás invitando a tomar algo?

—En realidad te estoy invitando a tomar algo y desayunar, si las cosas andan bien.

—¿Desayunar....? ¿Por qué desayu....? —Isak se sonrojó, ¿acaso es la forma de pedir de forma sutil una noche de sexo? Isak comenzó a hiperventilar y Even se asustó, pero se relajó al instante cuando Isak levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

—Ok, podemos empezar tomando una copa y vemos hacia donde nos lleva.....

Isak siempre pensó que era demisexual, que solamente iría a la cama con alguien que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo, pero, llámenlo deseo, llámenlo necesidad o simplemente que Even estaba caliente como la mierda, Isak no pudo siquiera decir 'Buenas noches' y cerrar la puerta, porque el beso con lengua de Even se transformó en una caminata hasta la pequeña habitación, un arranque desesperado de ropa y una cálida sensación de bienestar entre sus piernas. Isak perdió su virginidad —por así decirlo—, sintió todo lo que quiso sentir, besó la boca de Even tantas veces que la sentía hinchada, lamió su enorme miembro —porque Even era muy proporcionado con su monstruosa altura— y lo dejó entrar profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Arañó su espalda y quiso más, quiso tanto que sentía que lo romperían en cualquier momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Te vas a quedar en el trabajo? —preguntó Even unas semanas después mientras tomaba de una taza de café en la pequeña cocina de Isak.

—Al parecer mi mentor necesita un asistente a tiempo completo y como ya estoy por recibirme e hice un trabajo excepcional.

—¡Puf! —Even casi escupió su café, Isak colocó sus manos en su cadera y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No lo crees? Soy un excelente ayudante de forense, es más, soy el absoluto campeón de los asistentes de forense.

—No lo dudo, bebé. Te he visto trabajar y eres muy bueno, es más, a veces no podía controlarme y en lugar de sacarle fotos al cadáver te sacaba a ti, eres mucho más bonito....

—Claro, me comparas con un cuerpo humano pudriéndose —dijo ofendido mientras fingía irse a la habitación enojado, pero Even le tomó de la mano y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad? —Even enterró su nariz en el cuello de Isak y comenzó a oler, Isak aun huele a Even, aun huele a sexo, a pasión, a sudor. Dejó un beso suave allí mientras el cuerpo del más joven se tensaba—. Dios, tengo ganas de estar en ese pequeño culo tuyo de nuevo, bebé.... —susurró en su oído.

—Even, basta, tenemos trabajo —musitó Isak, tratando de salir del regazo, pero lo único que hace es moverse apretando su trasero contra la entrepierna de Even—. Aaagh. Even ¿estás duro?

—Creo que tengo una erección. Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto —sonrió radiante. Isak sabía que a veces la medicación de Even desequilibraba un poco su deseo sexual, pero estaba seguro que este no era el caso.

—Me di cuenta, bebé, pero no podemos atenderla ahora, llegaremos tarde. Así que tendrás que satisfacerte solo en la ducha, anda, vamos —Isak se levantó rápidamente y tiró de los brazos de Even.

Se bañaron y se alistaron para irse. Even tenía su propio auto —en momentos así recordaba a Eva que le decía **_'folla con alguien que tenga auto, será muy útil'_** y tenía razón—. Durante el camino hablaron sobre música, escucha NAS o Gabrielle, los gustos musicales de Even eran tan variados que sorprendían a Isak. Entonces la charla se detuvo y la mirada de Isak fue hacia Even.

—¿Qué hacías en el lugar de solos y solas? —peguntó Isak—. Dudo que te falte gente para follar, Even.

—Lo dice el chico más lindo de este auto.

—No puedo negar eso —rió bajito—. Pero ¿por qué estabas allí?

—No debería decirlo, es secreto profesional.

—No eres mi psicólogo.

—Pero Mutta si —Isak arqueó la ceja—. Mutasim, tu psicólogo, es mi amigo.

—Eso es tétrico.

—Te conocí durante mi primer mes trabajando, creo que fue a las dos semanas que entraste como practicante, y me he quedado prendido de ti durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero eso fue hace más de medio año ¿me dices que estuviste medio año enamorado de mi y no me hablaste? Luego yo soy el patético —Isak sonrió, pudo haberse dado cuenta si no estuviera tan ensimismado, realmente pudo.

—Y un día, estaba revelando unas fotos y Mutta entró, las vio y me dijo que tú eras su paciente. Tal vez no es bueno, pero le pedí que te diera el folleto de solos y solas donde yo iba a veces a tomar fotos, justo hay una galería de arte al lado, así que no importaba a que hora vinieras yo estaría cerca y conocernos de casualidad. No salió tan bien como esperaba.

—Debo cambiar de psicólogo.

—Lo siento —susurró Even, deteniendo el auto—. Pero te compensaré.

—Siempre me compensas, bebé —Isak se acercó a Even y le besó los labios, inmediatamente el mayor metió su lengua en la boca para saborearla, pero no pasó más de ahí, se separaron inmediatamente.

—Estaremos solos pero juntos —comentó antes de cerrar la puerta y saludar.

—Solos juntos, mi amor....

Fin.

**Datos de interés**: Even tiene 27 años e Isak, como dije arriba, 25. Isak estudia medicina con especialidad en medicina forense y Even es fotógrafo de la policía. Ambos continuaron trabajando allí juntos.


End file.
